The following disclosure relates to surgery, and more particularly to suture anchors used during surgery. Surgery generally refers to the diagnosis or treatment of injury, deformity, or disease. A wide variety of surgical techniques have been developed. One type of surgery is called minimally invasive surgery, which typically involves entering the body through the skin or through a body cavity or anatomical opening while minimizing damage to these structures. Minimally invasive medical procedure usually involve less operative trauma for the patient compared to open surgical procedures. Minimally invasive surgical procedures are also generally less expensive, reduces hospitalization time, causes less pain and scarring, and reduces the incidence of complications related to the surgical trauma, thus speeding the recovery.
Endoscopes are often used during minimally invasive surgical procedure to visualize the organs and structures inside the body. Endoscopes generally use a light delivery system to illuminate the tissue under inspection. Typically the light source is outside the body and the light is typically directed via an optical fiber system. Images are captured, usually through a lens system, and transmitting to a monitor. Some endoscopes include working channels through which medical instruments may be introduced into the body to biopsy or operate. Working channels can also be independent of the endoscope. Endoscopes may be rigid or flexible. Some flexible endoscopes are steerable to facilitate positioning the endoscope in the body.
Sutures are often used during surgical procedures to hold skin, internal organs, blood vessels, and other tissues in the body. A suture is typically an elongate flexible filament, but may take a variety as different thread or thread-like structures, including without limitation fibers, lines, wires, and the like. A suture may be a homogeneous or heterogeneous, and may also comprise a single filament or a composite suture, such as a two or more twisted or woven filaments. In addition, a suture may be made from a wide array of absorbable (i.e., metabolized by the body) or non-absorbable materials known in the art.
A variety of different techniques and devices have been developed to deliver and attached sutures to tissue. Some techniques involve piercing tissue with needles, tying or forming knots or loops, delivering anchors such as t-tags, x-tags and other flexible or rigid anchors, and the like. Disclosed and claimed herein are novel delivery and attachment techniques and devices for anchoring sutures.